My Turn To Save You
by akahetaliafreak
Summary: When the Allies capture Germany, they send Italy on a wild trail to find him. What will happen when he is found, is the trail even real or just one big goose chase? It's Italy's turn to save Germany, and he will not stop at anything or will he? Romano and the mafia are on his side ready to help. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Brother Dearest

**Hi guys! I'm doing another fan fic! YAY! Ok so I know most of you who are following me is because of my latest Fan Fic "A Phone Call'' I also made a song fic called "Hero" it's a USxUK one and just go to my stories and scroll till you see Hero. :P Also check out A Phone Call if you haven't…. Also a USxUK. Today I'm startimg a Germany x Italy I know totally cannon. **

"Doitsu… DOITSUUUU!" Italy called from the kitchen as he finished putting the pasta in two separate bowls. He sat down at the table and waited for his German friend to come downstairs.

Italy finished eating his pasta, but Germany still hadn't come down from his study. Curiosity took over and Italy started to go up the stairway.

"Doitsu?" Italy said as he knocked on the wooden door. No answer. Italy entered the study and found it was empty. He went over to Germany's desk and looked around. There was a note on the desk.

_Dear Italy,_

_ If you so choose to find your beloved Germany you should start looking now. The clue to the next is a simple one; simply find the yellow sunshine and its owner._

_ The Allies_

"Doitsu? They t-took Doitsu?" Italy said to himself as he slid down to the floor and started to cry.

"I have to find h-him. It's my turn t-to save him." Italy said as he walked into his room to gather some things.

_Somewhere in ?_

"I won't tell you! AHH!" Germany shouted as he was whipped again.

"We can make this as easy as possible if you just tell us where he is!" England shouted as he took the chains off the ceiling resulting in Germany falling to the ground.

"I *cough* w-wont *cough, cough* tell you!" Germany said as strongly as he could.

"Fine." England said as he whipped him again.

"Dudes, we can try again in an hour." America said to all the Allies currently in the room. England nodded at France and China, and they dragged Germany out of the room.

"Russia, it's time to get into your position." America said.

"Da, I will call you when the trail is set." Russia said as he exited the room. America looked over at England who was setting the whip on the wall in its rightful place. America walked over and placed his hands on England's hips.

"We could use that for other things you know." America whispered into the Brit's ear. England smirked and led America into a separate room.

_Back to Germany where Italy was (yes the country not personification)…_

Italy's hair was blowing in the wind as he drove through the forest. He and Germany had spent hours making this trail for escaping any attacks Allies might have made, and they also used it for a private road to get through the country. This was the one time Italy was actually using Germany's jeep for a real purpose. He turned into a space which only he and Germany knew about that hid anything from anybody.

Inside there was a walkie talkie and some equipment that couldn't be traced by anyone that they would use during the war. He took the walkie talkie and put it on setting 4 for his brother.

"_Chhh _Romano? It's Italy_ chhh_."

"_Chhh _Why are you using the walkie talkie? What happened! _Chhh"_

"_Chhh _Romano they took Germany. I need some mafia spies _chhh_"

"_Chhh _Place and time _chhh"_

"_Chhh _now and around Germany's borders. _Chhh"_

_ "Chhh _hm hm hm ciao (bye) _chhh_" Romano smirked and pressed one button under his drawer. Just as he did he heard a bunch of helicopters above his house heading north.

"Good luck, brother." Romano said to himself as he laughed and walked out of his room grabbing his sunglasses and gun; closing the door behind him.

**OH MY GOSH I can totally see this as a movie and can't you just imagine Italy and Romano's seen! Ok so the helicopters that were above Romano's house were heading to Germany they were mafia spies if you didn't catch that, and Romano is going to help. There is going to be a seriously cool fight scene!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sunflower's & American's

**How do you like the little awesome Romano scene? Well here's more X)**

Romano walked out to his yard and ran into a clearing in the woods. He smirked and pressed a button on his watch that made several beeping sounds before he felt a strong wind coming from a helicopter. He looked up with his sunglasses covered eyes and rested his gun on his shoulder.

"It's 'bout time bastardo!" Romano yelled up to one of the mafia members who jumped a couple feet from the ground and greeted his boss. Romano rested one of his hands on his hip and looked around just in case anyone would be snooping around.

"Pffft yeah sure wateva, just tell me where we goin." The mafia member said as he spat at the ground.

"Germany's borders and I need several to guard his and my stupid idiota of a brother's house." Romano said as he sat his gun in the helicopters seat. The member gave him a curious look but shrugged and went into the helicopter. Romano smiled at the clear sky.

"This is going to be a fun day!" He yelled over the helicopters noise. The helicopter started to lift off and Romano held onto a bar and looked out the wide opening on the side of the Helicopter.

"Hm hm hm… yes it will be a very good day." Romano said to himself as he shot a couple bullets into the air and slammed the door close.

_Somewhere in France…_

Italy rode on the dirt road that lead to France's house. The wind blew through his brown hair making the curl also bob in the wind. Finally, Italy saw his destination and parked his car. He went up to the door and found a similar style note.

_Sorry Italy I will not 'elp you. Remember the clue__simply find the yellow sunshine and its owner._

Italy starred at the note and gave out a sigh. He walked back to the jeep with the note in his hand and sat in the seat for a minute.

"The yellow sunshine and its owner." Italy repeated to himself over and over again.

"No one can own the sun, but maybe it's something that resembles a sun?" Italy questioned himself. _Chhh Chhhhh Chhhhhhhh! _The walkie talkie made a sound to tell Italy his brother wanted to talk.

"_Chhh_ Romano? Yes, it's me Italy. _Chhh." _

_ "Chhh _Italy we are all in position, but there's this note here. What yellow sunshine are they talking about? _Chhh"_

_ "Chhh _that's what I'm trying to figure out. Romano do you know anything that resembles the sun maybe? _Chhh_"

"_Chhh _A sunflower maybe I don't know. _Chhh"_

_ "Chhh _Romano, I'm going to Russia. Bye _Chhh"_

_ "Chhh _RUSSIA! _Chhh"_

_Somewhere in Russia…_

"Lithuania, go get me my sunflower, da?" Russia said as he sat down in his chair and started working on his papers.

"Yes Mr. Russia" Lithuania said as he exited the room and walked downstairs. _Knock, knock, knock_ Lithuania looked over at the door and back upstairs. 'Who would be visiting Russia?' Lithuania thought as he opened the door.

"Italy! Oh yes here you go goodbye!" Lithuania managed to say quickly as he handed him an envelope and shut the door. Lithuania ran upstairs to Russia's study and opened the door.

"Mr. Russia sir Italy was here! I handed him the package." Lithuania said as Russia looked up.

"Excellent… Get my sunflower now!" Russia shouted as he picked up his phone.

"Russia… dude sup? This better be important I'm kind of in the middle of something… _A-America ahhh r-ri-right there!" _Russia smirked as he heard England's voice.

"Italy has the letter… you two have fun, da." Russia said as he hung up. America laughed and sat the phone down.

"Sorry England, it's your turn to get into position." America said.

"Isn't it ironic that you said that in this case?" England said as he released with a loud moan and sat up. He smiled and kissed America. England got dressed and exited the room.

_Italy wherever he may be in Russia…_

"Ok this has to be it right?" Italy said to himself as he opened the tan envelope.

_Dear Italy,_

_ Looks like you have found the second clue. Well isn't that wonderful. Yet this is only just the beginning of your trail. The next clue is simple yet not as easy to find out… Here is your answer ding dong ding dong the clock strikes twelve… Find its owner and you will find your next step._

Italy read the clue over and over again. Obviously they were referring to a clock, but there were millions of clocks in the world, and why did it specifically say the clock struck twelve? He walked down the driveway to Germany's Jeep when his walkie talkie started to buzz.

"_Chhh _I…ly… n…ed… h…lp _Chhh"_

_ "Chhh _Romano? You're breaking up! _Chhh"_

_ "Chhh _un…er… at…ck! _Chhh"_

_ "Chhh_ Romano? No answer. ROMANOOOOO!_ Chhh_"

Italy ran back into Russia's house without a second thought and ran upstairs. He found said country sitting in a chair talking to a sunflower. (Russia has his own reasons.)

"Ru-Russia…" Italy managed to stutter out. Russia stopped talking instantly and smirked. He stood up and turned to face Italy who was holding the note still.

"Da? Italy…" Russia said as he walked over to the trembling country and placed a hand on his shoulder. Italy trembled even more but stiffened up as he thought of his brother.

"Russia what have you and the allies done to Germany!" Italy shouted unintentionally. Russia's smirk ceased and turned into a frown. He sat his sunflower down on a table next to him and pulled his pipe out of his long coat.

"Nyet, run…" (Nyet means no) Italy looked at Russia with confusion, but when he was struck with the pipe on his arm he didn't question the tall country and ran from him. He ran out of the house and into Germany's jeep driving away.

**Ok so I'm pretty sure everyone knows where the next clue is, but if you don't I'm not telling you. Ok so you know that fight scene I talked about. Oh yeah it's next bwah ha ha ha ha XD**

**Anyways… hope you enjoyed this chapter… Chow**


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting & Other Matters

**Oh hello I'm back with an awesome fight scene yay! Ok so it's going to go back and forth between the fight scene and Italy kk.**

"Shit my brother didn't hear me!" Romano yelled as his helicopter was hit.

"Boss! We are going down!" A member yelled as their helicopter started spinning down to the ground quickly. Romano shot the Russian soldier who shot their helicopter and looked back to the mafia member. They were at a good distance to jump but it would probably hurt. There was a lake they could jump in that.

"Jump! Aim for the lake!" Romano yelled as he jumped out of the helicopter and shot some people while still in the air. Romano hit the lake and survived with a really bad bruise to his leg most likely. He swam to the surface and ran to a nearby boulder which he hid behind. There was a gun to his left which he had to use instead of his older gun.

"Let's see what we have to do." He said as the other members of the mafia came up to him. He looked around the boulder and saw a bunch of allied soldiers around the area, and some going in and out of Italy and Germany's house. He looked at his workers and saw they had guns also. He smirked and signaled everyone to break apart. He found a peace of building that was demolished by a bazooka and stayed behind that. He could see a bunch of the mafia members picking off soldiers with their small pistols or large guns they found. He looked around and saw a bunch of Russian soldiers.

"I always did want to take out Russia somehow. Why don't I start with his soldiers?" Romano said as he aimed his gun and shot all three of the Russians in the head. He smiled and pressed a different button on his watch that acted as a walkie talkie to the other mafia members still in helicopters.

"This is Fresco, whatcha need-a- boss?" Fresco, one of the toughest mafia members, said.

"I need back up at Germany's house there was an ambush and they shot down our helicopter. We need help in this fight but be careful." Romano said as he hung up. Fresco nodded to himself.

"Germany's house, bosses orders!" He yelled over the helicopters loud sound. Everyone nodded and the helicopter started to head to Germany's house.

_Italy… wherever he was…_

"The clock, the clock what clock!" Italy kept saying to himself. He stopped at a gas station and got some gas. He went inside and paid. He looked around the gas station just in case there was anything of interest to him, when something caught his eyes. A postcard with big ben on it, he looked at it and noticed the clock read twelve. The arrows pointed up.

"The top of big ben!" Italy said to himself as he raced out of the gas station and got in Germany's Jeep.

In the gas station there just so happened to be a British spy. He noticed Italy had figured out the clue and took out a phone.

"Sir, he figured out the clue… he's on his way right now." The spy said into the phone.

"Cheers! We have him on the trail. Good work." England said as he hung up on the other end.

_Back to the mafia…_

"RUUUUUNNN!" Romano yelled as he ran towards a British soldier and sliced him in the chest with a knife. He ran into his brother's house and hit an American soldier in the head with his gun.

"Romano! This is Fresco! Pick up!" Romano heard on his watch. He got into a corner facing the door in the house and answered the watch.

"Not the best time idiota!" Romano yelled as he shot a French soldier.

"Listen boss you need to get out of-a-there! We are going to blow up the house. That's where most of the soldiers are!" Fresco said on the other end of the watch.

"How many minutes do I have to get out!" Romano yelled over the shooting and explosions of nearby grenades.

"Five minutes… maybe less! Get out of there!" Fresco said just as a grenade blew up near Romano. His ear was ringing and his vision was blurred and confused. He stepped and found it was hard to walk because he was so dizzy.

"How many…..minutes?" Romano said to himself as best as he could. Finally he became clear and realized he could hear the helicopter coming near.

"FOR MY BRROOOTTTHHHEEERR!" Romano yelled as he ran out of the house just as it exploded with flames and a loud bang. Romano was sent into the air with a strong wave of energy from the explosion and landed a couple of feet away from the lake. He coughed and tried to push himself up with his arms but fell to the ground again. His arm was scraped and he was shot in the leg from when he stepped out of the house in the open and a piece of wood had hit him in the head resulting in a strong blood flow.

"Luckily…..c-countries...Heal…fast." Romano said as he blacked out.

**OMG yesh X3 ok so ik this is a short chapter, but that is an awesome ending for this certain chapter don't you think? There will probably be a smaller fight scene between Romano and someone in the next chapter or something but yeah. Here comes Iggy everyone! YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Can Help, Aru

**Hey all my viewers I'm back. Ok so sorry to leave you hanging with poor Romano, but all great action stories need someone to get injured and then dun dun duh what happens next?**

"Romano!... Romano wake up!" Spain said as he washed off Romano's head of all the dried blood.

"Were am *cough* I?" Romano said as his eyes fluttered open. He looked around and saw he wasn't on the ground anymore. He was on a mat in a black room. It didn't even feel like they were in a house. Wait was that a chopping sound he heard. He sat up and looked around. He was in another helicopter.

"Spain?" Romano said as he looked up to meet his savior. Spain smiled and brushed some hair out of Romano's face.

"Shh lay back down. We got the bullet out and your scrapes are disinfected." Spain said while he washed Romano's face off of dirt and more blood.

"Where are the rest of the soldiers and mafia members?" Romano asked. Spain shrugged.

"The soldiers are dead; the mafia members are dead or injured." Romano nodded as he heard Spain's explanation and drifted off to sleep.

_On a boat heading to Britain…_

"Let me go!" Italy yelled at the British spies surrounding him. He was tied up to a wall and guarded by four British spies.

"Sorry we can't, bosses orders." One spy said.

"Who is he?" Italy asked as he tried to get out of his bindings. One spy looked at another one and pointed to Italy. The other spy nodded and got a cloth and small piece of rope. He went over to Italy and pulled his head up by his hair.

"You're asking too many questions." The spy said as he stuffed the cloth into the Italians mouth and put the rope on his mouth and around his head which he then proceeded to tie. Italy thrashed around and cried out making muffled screams behind the gag.

A couple of minutes later one of the spies put a mask on Italy. He looked up at the spy with curiosity, but saw the spy also had a mask on. None of the other spies did just that one. Soon there was a white looking gas coming out through a vent in the ship and all the spies except Italy and the other one fell onto the floor unconscious.

"Italy I am here to help, Aru." China said as he took the mask and sunglasses off revealing his face. Japan came in through another door with the same mask and sunglasses in his hand.

"Hai, Italy we are here to help." Japan said as he untied Italy's hands and China took the gag out of his mouth. Italy looked at China with curiosity.

"China you're part of the Allies? Why would you help me?" Italy asked.

"There is much to explain come with us and we will tell you on the way, Aru." China said as he led Italy out of the ship and into a submarine with Japan following close behind.

"So where was the clue telling you to go, Aru?" China said as he started the submarine.

"England, well specifically the top of big ben." Italy said as he sat next to Japan. China nodded and turned the submarine north. Japan looked at Italy and then at China who gave him a nod.

"Italy, we have an explanation as to why this has happened." Japan said as he took a picture of Prussia out of his pocket.

"Prussia stole some top secret attack plans the Allies were working on and Germany knows where he is, that is why they captured him. We don't know why they want you, but please be careful. China and I will head to America to try to find him. That's where we think he is." Japan said.

"I understand, but why is China helping?" Italy asked.

"I control my own attacks; I don't need any plans so they are of no use to me, Aru." China said behind the steering wheel. Italy nodded and felt a buzz in his pocket.

"_Chhh _Italy_ chhh" _

_ "Chhh _veh this is Italy?_ Chhh"_

_ "Chhh _Italy it's Spain, Romano got blown out of a house while in an ambush attack and he's healing. Where do we go from here? _Chhh"_

_ "Chhh _Spain I'm so happy you're going to help! Do you know what happened? _Chhh"_

_ "Chhh _Si I met Japan and China and they helped with Romano, they explained everything._ Chhh"_

_ "Chhh _head to America, Washington DC, they will meet you there._ Chhh"_

_ "Chhh _Si, Adios!_ Chhh"_

Italy put his walkie talkie in his pocket and looked up at Japan. Japan smiled and looked out the closed porthole.

_Where ever the Allies and Germany may be…_

"Russia, welcome back commie dude!" America said as Russia entered the room.

"Da, Is England on his way?" Russia asked.

"He should be there by now. Italy is on his way."

"Da." Russia replied.

"Honhonhonhon Do you think we should try to get something out of Germany?" France said as he entered the room from a rest.

"Hi frenchie dude, go ahead and do whatever you think will get some info out of him." America replied.

"Honhonhonhon zis will be good!" France said as he excited the room. He walked into Germany's closed off cell and looked at the messy bloody person sleeping on the floor.

"Oh Germany, time for pay back from the war!" France said in a sing song voice. America and Russia sat in the room listening for any info, but all they could hear was screams (most likely from Germany) and moans from France. America looked at Russia with a pale face and laughed nervously.

"Umm America would you like to go get something to eat, da?" Russia said with a nervous looking face when he heard a louder moan.

"Dude let's get outta here!" America said as him and Russia ran out of the horrifying sounding room. France came back out into the room a while later with a relieved look on his face and looked around.

"America? Russia?" He said.

"Dude what did you do!" America said as he ran into the room with Russia.

"Honhonhonhon did you two know Germany was a virgin? Honhonhon oh honhon." France said.

"Well I did ******** and ********* and then I ************** and ********* and I made him *********." France explained. America and Russia's jaws dropped and they looked at each other and fainted without taking their eyes away from each other.

_Back to umm *nervously laughs* Britain…. *faints like America and Russia*_

Italy ran through the streets of London and finally found Big Ben. He ran into the clock tower and up and up till he reached the top. He looked around. It was dark, but then he caught sight of a white envelope taped on the wall. He opened it.

_Dear Italy,_

_ Well what do we have here you made it? Here's the answer to the next. You will find Germany next, but first you must vote for your favorite country. Where would you vote though?_

_The Allies_

**Ok that is like the easiest clue ever. The France scene oh my god no comment. ****If you guys want bonus chapters at the end of the deleted USxUK and FrancexGermany yaoi scenes I can make them bonus chapters but you have to ask for them.**


	5. Chapter 5: Saving Doitsu

**All right so as I stated earlier my tumblr is loverussiamyrussia…**

"Hm, hm, hm hello Italy." England said from a dark corner. Italy looked around but he couldn't see anyone. England smirked and revealed himself.

"Why are you doing this to Germany when he wasn't the one who took your plans!" Italy asked/yelled at England. England shrugged and walked around Italy slowly.

"I guess it would be easier to…force the location of Prussia out of him, than hunt Prussia down." England whispered in Italy's ear as he started walking around him again. Italy shuddered but stood his ground.

"I know he's in America. So give up England." Italy said as he found a bit of courage. England smiled and backed up to face Italy.

"Why don't I help you with that?" England said with a sing song voice as a green and purple light started coming from the ground around him. Italy tried to back up but found he couldn't move.

"England?" Italy said as England flicked his fingers up making the light shoot towards Italy.

"NOOOOO!" Italy screamed as he vanished.

"Hm, Hm good luck in America…. Italy." England said as he walked away into the dark.

_Somewhere in America…_

Italy didn't know where he was he looked around. Finally, he realized he was holding his breath. 'I must be under water!' Italy thought as he started swimming up. He reached the surface and inhaled deeply also coughing up some water. He was a mile from the shore, but it wasn't a beach it was a hill side. He looked at the top of the hill. Sat on the top was a huge house that was demolished.

Italy started to swim towards the house, when he heard something behind him.

"Feliciano!" Romano yelled from the submarine. Italy turned around when he recognized that voice and started swimming towards his brother who was waving at him with both arms. He made it to the submarine and lay on the top breathing deeply.

"Feliciano, I'm so proud of you!" Romano said for once in his life. Spain came out of the submarine and helped Italy and Romano back in. Everyone greeted them and then everyone took their seats.

"Italy where are we heading, aru?" China asked.

"Forward." Italy said as he pointed at the demolished building. China nodded and started moving the submarine forward.

"Why are we going there?" Romano asked as he wrapped a scrape on Italy's hand. Italy looked down at his hand and shrugged.

"Doitsu always said things don't always appear as seen." Italy replied as a tear came from his eye. Romano frowned and hugged his brother Italy grabbed onto Romano and started crying.

"We are here, Aru." China said as Italy stopped crying and smiled at his brother. He climbed up the ladder and opened the submarine. He climbed out and started running up the hill. Romano and the others were close behind him running also. Finally, Italy got up the hill and was facing the old building. He looked back to make sure everyone was together and nodded.

"Start looking around." Italy said as he walked around the house. Everyone broke apart and started looking for something.

"Chigi!" Romano yelled as he tripped over something. Spain ran over to him and helped him up. On the ground there was a metal door with a latch on it.

"Italy, Romano found something!" Spain called. Everyone came over and gathered around the metal door. Italy pulled the latch and the door opened up revealing a ladder and a lighted pathway. Italy heard someone yell and he jumped down the tunnel, resulting in everyone yelling.

"It's ok! I'm ok... It's only a couple feet jump down!" Italy yelled from the bottom. Romano shrugged and jumped down the hole yelling chigi.

"He's right… come on tomato bastardo!" Romano yelled at Spain. Spain jumped followed by Japan and then China. They all dusted off their clothes and looked around. They were in a long hallway with a door to their right and a door at the end of the hallway.

"It's an underground bunker. Doitsu used to take me into his when they were firing bombs on the country." Italy said.

"That explains the demolished house, but why would it be in America?" Romano asked. Italy shrugged.

"England what do you mean!" They heard someone yell from the room to their left.

"You bloody arse!" Someone else yelled. England came stomping out of the room and stopped when he saw everyone. He walked backwards into the room not taking his eyes off them, and slammed the door shut.

"America, I found China, and Italy, Romano, Japan, and Spain." England said as he pointed to the door. The little alliance came busting in through the door and had their weapons ready. Italy was the only one not present. He ran down the hallway to the door at the end.

"This must be it." He said to himself as he opened the door.

"ITALY! Romano and Germany yelled at the same time from two different rooms. Italy turned around and screamed as a bullet skimmed his shoulder. America was holding a gun up ready to shoot him, while the rest of his alliance was behind him. Germany was behind Italy.

"He's ours Italy!" America yelled as he shot aiming for Italy's heart.

BANG!

"AHHH!" Italy yelled as he sat up in bed next to Germany. He was breathing deeply and a little sweaty. He looked down at Germany and started crying.

"Italia?" Germany said with a whisper as he sat up and looked at Italy. Germany hugged Italy and kissed his forehead.

"I told you not to have too much candy, it gives you nightmares." Germany said as he kissed Italy and laid him back down.

"Doitsu?" Italy asked.

"Ja?"

"I love you" Italy said as he lay down on Germany's Chest.

"Ja, I love you too." Germany said as he laid his arm on Italy's back and fell asleep also.

**This is absolutely my best story yet…. I love it. I'm done NOOOOO! But I can make more dream/ nightmare stories sooo be careful you might just end up reading one! I bet no one saw that coming.**

**If you want me to do a bonus chapter of the continuation of Italy's nightmare tell me!**


End file.
